No Remorse
by Kirby-Chan263
Summary: Shadow was captured by Omega and imprisoned for the awakening of Iblis. Why? And how did he deal with it afterwards? Sort of a songfic to 'Angels' by Within Temptation. Rated for Shadow's naughty mouth, lol.


This is my little take on the original future that happened in the Next-Gen game. It contains spoilers! Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Shadow, Omega, Mephiles, GUN and whoever I missed (c) Sega and Sonic Team**

**_Angels_ (c) Within Temptation **

--

"O-Omega?"

Omega's artificial eyes weren't the normal red color Shadow was used to. They were...yellow? What was wrong?

"Objective override. New mission: capture Shadow the hedgehog, ultimate life form - spotted. Wanted: dead or alive." At this, Shadow had to blink. Needless to say, the dark hedgehog was shocked and confused as to if he heard right.

"Wait...what did you just say?" If Omega was going to attack him, there was no way Shadow could fight back. Battling Iblis' minions had drained all his energy, and Shadow knew this for a fact.

Omega's left arm suddenly transformed into a large machine gun and Shadow visibly paled. '_Oh__**shit.**_' Without warning, the robot fired and Shadow made a desperate break for it. He winced as a bullet shot through his shoulder and nearly missed his leg. Omega's eyes flashed and he gave chase, firing up his boosters to the max.

Shadow made twists and turns through the dilapidated buildings but Omega never faltered. Instead of taking the complicated route his prey was taking, the robot simply blasted his way through the walls. Shadow cursed Eggman, for once wishing he didn't make Omega so damn powerful. '_What's wrong with him?! Why's he attacking me?! What did I _do?'

'_This is pathetic...The ultimate life form, running away!_' Shadow groaned. He knew he stood no chance but that wouldn't stop him.

He skidded to a halt and turned to face his pursuer. "Omega!" he called. "What's going on? Why are you attacking me?"

Omega came to a stop in front of Shadow and hovered back down to the ground. He held out his arm, still poised to attack. "Objective is to capture ultimate life form."

"Why?! Who told you to do that?!"

"Questions declined." With little to no warning, Omega's arms transformed again. Shadow barely had time to react as hot flames shot out of Omega's outstretched arms. He put up his own arms, hoping for any kind of defense from the flamethrower.

There was none. Shadow began to scream as he was engulfed in pain and flames.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Omega stopped and his arms returned to normal. Shadow fell to his knees, smoke rising off his singed body. He looked up through half-lidded eyes that were quite blurry at the figure approaching him, whom he assumed to be Omega.

"Why...O-mega..." His pleas were silenced as a large hand grabbed his neck and he could no longer breathe. Omega lifted Shadow off the ground and watched his futile attempts at trying to get away.

Shadow suddenly went limp in Omega's iron grasp and fell silent. That was what the robot had been waiting for. "Target acquired. Awaiting further instructions," he said to nobody in particular.

"_Good work, E-123: Omega. Proceed to GUN Headquarters_," a transmission replied from Omega's left arm.

"Affirmative." His hover mechanism kicked in and Omega rocketed into the air, Shadow still in his grasp.

–

'_Am I...dead?_' A sharp pain to his head told him otherwise. '_Oww! Nope, still alive..._' Shadow opened his eyes. Things were still blurry. '_Where am I? What...what happened?_

'_And why does it feel like a thousand and one needles are lodged in my skin?_' He closed his eyes, hoping and waiting for his headache to subside.

"Awake yet, Shadow the Hedgehog?" Shadow's eyes snapped open, his vision now clear. He knew that voice...

"Commander?" Standing above him was the GUN commanding officer; Shadow's boss. His two different eye colors were put in a very hated expression, all directed at the black and red hedgehog.

"Were you surprised, hedgehog? When that robot came after you?" the commander asked coolly. Shadow blinked, and then everything came back to him. Omega! Omega attacked him! Shadow returned the glare to the commander.

"It was _you_?! You sent Omega after me?!"

The commander dawned a smirk. "Indeed. We reprogrammed him to seek you out and capture. Doctor Eggman did a pretty good job with that thing. It's in the junkyard now though, since we don't need it anymore."

That made Shadow enraged. "_What_?!" He made to leap at the commander and rip his throat out, but then discovered he couldn't move his legs or arms.

He was tied down! Shadow was beyond enraged now. "What's going on? Why did you bring me here?" he hissed.

"Isn't it obvious? We're punishing you for unleashing this..._demon_ into our world."

Shadow couldn't believe what he was hearing. "_Me_?! It wasn't me, and you damn well know it! You're just using this as an excuse to get rid of me!"

"You'll pay for your crime, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Did you even hear what I said?!"

"I'll tell Agent Rouge you died fighting Iblis."

"You...bastard!"

"Resorted to name calling, Shadow? My, how the mighty have fallen..."

If looks could kill, the commander would be dead at least ten times over. '_Fucking backstabbing bastard; I'll fucking kill him when I get outta here..._'

A prism suddenly formed above him and Shadow began to panic. "We've chosen a fate worse than death for you, Shadow. You will be put in suspended animation once again. Only this time..." his back was turned to the now frightened hedgehog so he turned to face him. "You won't escape this cell."

"I escaped once," Shadow argued. "I can do it again."

"Doubtful. The Chaos Emeralds are destroyed. And once this is locked, not even we can open it. You being contained within it was reason enough to never design an escape mechanism for this pod."

A gas entered the chamber where Shadow was trapped and he began to struggle to get out. But it was no use. The gas was making its way into the chamber and into his system. He began to choke and cough on the gas while his body began to shiver. He was _freezing_! It was a familiar feeling...

'_N-no!_' Shadow thought desperately. '_Not again...no...Maria-_' He could think no more. He was so numb...Shadow could only hope it would end soon...

–

"Where...am I?" Shadow stared out at his surroundings. There was nothing but darkness as far as he could see.

"_Heh... heh heh..._" Shadow's ears perked. Someone was...laughing?

He suddenly felt a presence behind him. Turning a 180, he glared as soon as he saw the silhouette. "Mephiles..." he growled at his look-alike.

"Greetings Shadow. Enjoying your stay?" Mephiles glowered triumphetly.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked, ignoring Mephiles' question.

"Huh, bitter as always," Mephiles sighed and shook his head. "Well, I'm giving you your punishment, Shadow."

"Punishment?" Shadow blinked in confusion.

"Of course. You're being held responsible for the release of Iblis. I find the punishment GUN gave you to be extremely lacking, so I'm adding my own little twist." If Mephiles had a mouth, he would be smirking.

"But I didn't do it! You of all people know that!"

"Heh," the demon chuckled. "Does it matter? You should have joined me when you had the chance. Now you'll regret it."

There was a flash and Shadow had to shield his eyes. When he opened them, Mephiles was gone. "What did he mean by that...?"

Silence. Then, "_Shadow, help me!_" Shadow froze. He knew that voice anywhere.

"M-Maria...?" He looked around. Where was she?

"You said you would protect this planet, Shadow..." Shadow gasped as his dead friend materialized in front of him. The bullet hole in her chest was still visible and blood was oozing out of the open wound.

"Maria...I..."

"Why...why did you unleash that demon on the world? You promised me, Shadow..." Tears started to flow down her face. Shadow felt his heart being ripped in two.

"Wait a minute, no! Maria, it wasn't me, I swear!" A large claw appeared and grabbed the injured Maria. The form of Iblis materialized and began to crush her. "NO! MARIA!" Shadow screamed.

'_**Pathetic. You can't even protect the ones you care about. You're no ultimate life form.**_'

Shadow jerked around. "MEPHILES! Where are you?! Call it off, dammit!" He looked around, trying to find his look-alike.

There was a flash. Shadow suddenly saw himself and Maria running away from GUN agents. "Wha?"

Another flash. He saw Maria getting shot. "No..."

Another flash. He was pounding on the glass, screaming at his friend who was about to pull that dreaded lever. "Stop it..."

Another flash. She fell, dead, and he was tossed out into space. He had never been so scared in his life. "STOP IT!"

'_**You're pathetic.**_'

"_Shadow and I will protect this planet! Right Shadow?_"

'_**You can't even protect the ones you care about.**_'

"_You are the ultimate life form, created to protect mankind._"

'_**You're no ultimate life form.**_'

Shadow sank to his knees, his red eyes blank and tears streaming down his face. "I-I'm no...ultimate...life...form..."

Mephiles appeared behind the broken hedgehog and covered the red eyes with his hands. "You may as well be dead," he whispered into Shadow's ear.

"May as well...be dead..." Shadow mumbled, tears coming down harder as the horrible memories continued to flash through his mind. He didn't even acknowledge the hands over his eyes. Shadow only whispered something that Mephiles didn't pick up.

"What was that, Shadow? I couldn't quite hear you..." the demon "hedgehog" purred.

"...Kill me...p-please kill me..." Shadow whimpered.

"My, my...Shadow is that _begging _I hear from you?" The twisted glee Mephiles was feeling was beyond words.

"..."

"Well?"

"Yes...I-I _beg_ you...please, just kill me..."

"Heh heh...so _now _you want my help..." He released Shadow and his arms caught himself as his upper body was void of the pressure holding him up. "No, I don't think I will kill you." Shadow could just imagine the smirk on Mephiles' face. "I'd rather you survive in this horror you call your memories."

Shadow felt like a fool. He knew Mephiles wouldn't honor his wishes. "You _deserve_ this torture, Shadow," Mephiles purred menacingly into his ear. "Every single _bit_ of it. And I get to just sit back and enjoy the show." The demon disappeared into the shadows, laughing, and Shadow was hit by a large wave of his bitter memories and illusions.

"No, no, NO!" he screamed while his hands clutched his head in an attempt to get the terrors out. "Stop it...stop it..._please_...make it stop...Maria...I'm so _sorry _I...failed you..." The images came again and again, with no remorse. He cried and cried and cried. It would never stop.

**Sparkling angel I believe**

**You were my savior in my time of need.**

**Blinded by faith I couldn't hear**

**All the whispers, the warnings so clear.**

**I see the angels,**

**I'll lead them to your door.**

**There's no escape now,**

**No mercy no more.**

**No remorse cause I still remember**

**The smile when you tore me apart.**

**You took my heart,**

**Deceived me right from the start.**

**You showed me dreams,**

**I wished they'd turn into real.**

**You broke a promise and made me realize.**

**It was all just a lie.**

** -- **

By the way, for you Mephadow fans out there (such as myself ;p), there's some uke Shadow for ya D


End file.
